The development of the semiconductor industry during the past years generally tends to position the circuits utilized to process and store signals (such as active circuits, passive circuits and memory) and the antenna utilized to transmit and/or receive the electromagnetic wave in different integrated circuits. Although the dies having the circuits and the dies having the antenna may be positioned on the same printed circuit board (PCB), also although the dies having the circuits may be positioned one side of the PCB and the antenna (or viewed as the die having the antenna) may be positioned on another side of the PCB.
Nevertheless, there is always a requirement to integrate the antenna and the circuits into the same die, because it may reduce the number of the required dies, reduce the required PCB area and reduce the required transmissions of numerous electromagnetic signals between different dies. But, till now, the integration of the circuits and the antenna into the same die meet at least the following technology problems: 1) The area of the antenna is obviously larger than the area of the circuits for most of electromagnetic wave applied by the current commercial applications, and then their distributions on the die are hardly to match mutually. 2) The interference between the antenna and the circuits, especially the two terminals of the antenna will strongly interfere the circuits positioned close to if the electromagnetic wave being transmitted and/or received. 3) The larger occupied area and the obvious interference if both the circuits and the antenna being positioned on the same surface of the die. 4) The signal transmission between the antenna and the circuits, the mechanical strength of the die and the ground of both the circuits and the antenna are all un-solved problems if the circuits and the antenna are positioned on the opposite surfaces of the die.
Therefore, it is desired to provide the die with the integration of the circuits and the antenna and the integration method, especially as the electromagnetic wave frequency of the commercial applications had been gradually developed to the range that the antenna size is equivalent to the circuits size.